


Совсем разные

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: О братской любви





	

В школе часто говорили, что он похож на брата. На самом деле Ньют был ничуть не похож. Они даже шляпа распределила в разные дома — Тесей попал на боевой Гриффиндор, а Ньюту достался скромный Хаффлпафф. Старший брат был смелым и справедливым уже тогда, а Ньюту, ставившему наблюдательность и осторожность выше отваги и силы, пришлось усердно трудиться, чтобы стать хотя бы вполовину таким, как Тесей. Лета говорила, ему бы в Слизерин с такой изворотливостью, но много Лета понимала!

Чем взрослее становился Ньют, тем явственнее были различия между ним и братом. Ньют, например, никогда не хотел работать в аврорате. Конечно, охранять закон и порядок в магическом сообществе было важно, но, по мнению Ньюта, если преступников приходилось ловить, значит, преступление уже было совершено, а он предпочитал предотвращение раскрытию. Поэтому, когда при всей своей изворотливости и наблюдательности он всё же допустил, чтобы преступление свершилось, то предпочёл наказать себя, дабы запомнить этот урок на всю жизнь. В этом тоже было отличие между ним и Тесеем — того никогда не пытались выгнать из школы.

В министерстве никто уже не говорил, что они похожи. Вглядывались в лицо, ища знакомые черты, но видели лишь очередного растрёпанного тощего ирландца, облачённого в веснушки и не всегда опрятную одежду. И должность у Ньюта была скромная — сидел за конторкой, перебирал бумажки, делал выписки, заполнял формуляры и таскал документы на подпись, пока брат геройствовал на войне. Когда Ньют перевёлся, он тоже попал на войну, но, в отличие от Тесея, так и не поучаствовал в сражениях лично. Все его шрамы были от неаккуратного обращения с животными, а вовсе не следами боевых заклятий.

Тесей вернулся в восемнадцатом — ещё больше раздавшийся в плечах, загорелый, улыбчивый. Звук его голоса, больше подходящего для команд, чем для бесед за чашкой чая, гулким эхом отражался от стен, а его широкая ладонь так же, как в далёком детстве, легко взлохматила волосы Ньюта одним небрежным прикосновением, хотя тот уже давно сравнялся с братом и ростом, и шириной ладоней. Мама тогда упросила их обоих пожить дома: всё не могла нарадоваться, что они оба целы и почти невредимы. Ньют потом снова съехал к коллеге и добирался домой только по праздникам и перед поездками в короткие отпуска, во время которых собирал материалы для книги. Пока Ньют мотался по всему миру в поисках магических животных, Тесей как-то незаметно стал главой департамента магопорядка.

Впрочем, Ньют тоже недолго просидел клерком. Почти одновременно с выходом книги ему дали отдельный кабинет, отрядили под начало трёх магов, и он наконец-то смог себе позволить не ходить на работу ежедневно, а то и вовсе месяцами связывался с подчинёнными и непосредственным начальством только почтой или через камин. Для него это было поводом ещё немного попутешествовать, уточняя множество упущенных нюансов в жизни уже описанных животных и собирая достоверную информацию о тех, кто был известен лишь по слухам и легендам. И, конечно, Ньют ничуть не завидовал брату, который дневал и ночевал на работе.

Чем дальше, тем существеннее становились различия между ними. Старшего узнавали по твёрдой походке и чётким движениям, младший был незаметным чудаком с кривоватой улыбкой, росчерком на прибывшей с совой бумаге. Тесей смотрел людям прямо в глаза, взгляд Ньюта редко кому удавалось поймать. Ньют привёз себе жену аж из Штатов, Тесей так и не женился до самой второй войны. В которой Ньют почти до самого конца не участвовал, пропадая то за бумагами, то в командировках в Австралии и Южной Америке.

Конечно, поставь их кто-то рядом, заставь Ньюта выпрямиться и смотреть на собеседника, а Тесея — убавить спеси, переодень обоих в одинаковые мантии, причеши… Да, возможно, в этом случае про них можно было бы сказать, что они похожи. Но никому и в голову не приходила подобная дикая идея. Тесей всё так же дневал и ночевал на работе, сметал полами форменной мантии новичков в коридорах аврората, разносил личный состав и министерского секретаря, засиживался с министром после работы. Ньют, когда не пропадал в командировках, вёл полузатворнический образ жизни, сменив после свадьбы садовый домик коллеги на собственную усадьбу на территории небольшого заповедника. Изредка, если жена отлучалась из дома, Ньют подходил к зеркалу, расправлял плечи, откидывал чёлку с лица и сурово хмурился, подражая брату. Но он знал, что никогда не сможет стать таким же, как Тесей, никогда не будет полностью на него походить. Они всегда были очень разными, хотя не все это замечали.

После второй войны Тесей перестал бывать в гостях у Ньюта, и в родительский дом они одновременно не заявлялись. Их никогда не видели здоровающимися в переходах министерства, даже когда в здании случалось очутиться им обоим. Поговаривали, что они рассорились — не то из-за жены Ньюта, не то из-за политики, не то какое-то очередное ненормальное животное младшего братца покусало старшего уж слишком серьёзно. Никто не знал правды, да и не особо хотелось выяснять.

Ньют знал правду. Он хранил эту правду так же сильно, как долгие годы оберегал другую правду — сначала от учителей и сокурсников, затем от коллег. Даже от жены. Только мама понимала, насколько эта правда важна для него. На самом деле он действительно был очень похож на Тесея. Так сильно похож, что их можно было бы принять за близнецов, если бы не разная манера держаться, не разные пристрастия, не по-разному испятнавшая их тела жизнь. Главное отличие было лишь в одном — Ньют, слишком занятый своими животными, не прикрывал спину брата в боях второй войны. А Тесей так и не увидел, как она закончилась.


End file.
